


Stop. Silence.

by ulthyukjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homophobia, I’m so sorry for this, M/M, Minor Violence, doesn’t go too into detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulthyukjae/pseuds/ulthyukjae
Summary: Changmin wasn’t ready to find Hyunjae at his doorstep but he really wasn’t ready to see a spot of blood on his boyfriend’s shirtAlternatively, Hyunjae’s mother finds out about Hyunjae dating a boy.





	Stop. Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS
> 
> I wrote this when I was in a really bad mindset and a KyuJae angst was requested anyways.

“Is that blood?” Changmin asked, voice panicked.

“...No?” Hyunjae responded, his voice incredibly small, trying too late to use his jacket to cover the red stain on his shirt. Changmin promptly pulled the man into the apartment. 

“Chanhee!” Changmin called out, voice losing its usual warmth. “Is there anyone in the bathroom right now?”

“Uh-“ Chanhee stammered a moment from the living room couch, not expecting Changmin to yell so suddenly. “I don’t think anyone’s in there right now.”

Changmin hauled Hyunjae by the hand to the bathroom, not giving the older man a chance to say anything. The two went into the bathroom, Changmin closing and locking the door behind them before opening the medicine cabinet. 

“Take off your shirt.” Changmin commanded as he pulled out a first-aid kit. 

“Changmin, there isn’t anythi-“ Hyunjae was cut off by a icy stare from the younger. “-anything that serious.” He finished his sentence in a whisper as he shrugged off his jacket and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

“Oh my-“ Changmin was appalled at what he saw. Hyunjae was right: there wasn’t anything serious. However, the myriad of bruises and scratches shattered Changmin’s heart. 

“Baby, it’s nothing extremely serious.” Hyunjae tried once again to calm the boy in front of him. His heart broke when he saw Changmin’s lip tremble. Hyunjae was about to reach out for him before Changmin moved his attention back to the first-aid kit. 

“Just let me take care of the scratches.” He spoke quietly. Changmin opened the alcohol wipes and gently ran the cloth over the scratches along Hyunjae’s abdomen and arms. The one that had bled through Hyunjae’s shirt thankfully had stopped bleeding awhile ago. 

“I really want to know what happened,” Changmin whispered, obviously trying to keep himself together. “But if you don’t want to tell me, it’s ok. I’ll understand.”

“It’s ok. I want to tell you.” Hyunjae whispered back, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the top of Changmin’s head. 

•

_Hyunjae had gone home for the weekend. Even though his mother’s house was only 30 minutes from campus, he was a bit homesick. He surprised Mother the previous evening and spent a lovely time with her that day, updating her about how his studies were going and his position as a fraternity leader. However, he carefully dodged the questions about his romantic life._

_Unfortunately, Hyunjae’s luck ran out that evening. He and Mother were sitting on the couch with Hyunjae’s phone screen-up on the coffee table. A text notification from Juyeon caused the screen to light up, presenting Hyunjae’s lock screen: Changmin held in Hyunjae’s arms, the older pressing a sweet kiss to Changmin’s cheek; the younger’s eyes were squeezed shut from how wide his smile was. The picture made Hyunjae’s heart flutter every time he saw it._

_At this moment, it made his heart stop._

_His heart stopped as he saw the screen light up._

_His heart stopped as he saw Mother’s eyes glance at the phone, instinctively looking for the source of the sound from the notification._

_His heart stopped as realization dawned on her face, her smile disappearing._

_His heart stopped as she stood up and looked over Hyunjae, who looked down at his shaking hands in his lap._

_His heart stopped when she spoke._

_“Who was that, Hyunjae?” Her voice was stone-cold. Hyunjae knew he was in for it._

_He remained silent._

_“I don’t want to repeat myself.” Mother’s presence was suffocating to Hyunjae. “I saw that was a boy. I’m just praying this isn’t a repeat of that boy you were ‘friends’ with in middle school.”_

_Hyunjae audibly gulped, the sound much too loud in the room. His breathing quickened, panic and fear seeping into his bones._

_“Lee Jaehyun.”_

_Every muscle in Hyunjae’s body locked up. He knew he was in trouble. Mother only ever used his full name when he was in deep shit._

_He had heard it when he broke an expensive vase._

_He had heard it when he wrecked Mother’s car when he was seventeen._

_He had heard it when Mother had found him kissing his middle school best friend._

_“This is the last time I will ask you,” Mother spoke gently as she threaded her fingers through Hyunjae’s hair. Normally, he would have found comfort in the action but Hyunjae only sensed a threat in that moment. “Who is that boy on your screen? And don’t you dare lie to me.”_

_Silence._

_Silence._

_“My boyfriend,” Hyunjae whispered as quietly as he could._

_The hand in his hair immediately tightened, hauling him to his feet. Once he was standing, the hand left his hair only to strike him across the face, a sickeningly familiar sensation._

_“Why couldn’t you have just continued being a whore?” Mother’s voice was vicious. “Sleeping around with girls is better than you being a sodomite!”_

_The feeling of Mother’s hands and nails pummeling and scratching Hyunjae’s skin was all too reminiscent of the beating he received for that first kiss with his friend._

_As horrible and painful as it was, Hyunjae didn’t fight back._

_He couldn’t fight back._

_Hyunjae refused to bring himself to hurt her, even in self-defense. He would grab her wrists, trying to make her stop but he would receive the scratches on his forearms without retaliation._

_Once mother had branded her anger onto Hyunjae’s skin, he was shoved out the front door, collapsing to his knees on the paved walkway. Hyunjae felt a dull thud on his back before hearing the clattering of his phone landing on the pavement; the sound was closely followed by the jangle of his keys landing beside him._

_“Don’t even bother coming back, homo.” Mother’s voice was saddened yet seething as she punctuated her sentence with a final slam of the door._

_Hyunjae kneeled there, unmoving. Processing._

_He had expected this._

_He should have known._

_He should have been more careful._

_Hyunjae shook his head to himself as he rose, taking his phone and keys in his hand. Thankfully, the phone wasn’t cracked and was still functional._

_Hyunjae shuffled to his car and slowly made his way back to campus. As late as it was, he couldn’t stay here. The car ride would allow Hyunjae the moment to reflect and mentally prepare himself._

_As sorrowful as he was for himself, Hyunjae found one light in this moment. He never said Changmin’s name. Mother didn’t know who Changmin was. She didn’t know Changmin, specifically, was his boyfriend._

_Hyunjae hadn’t been able to protect himself._

_But he protected Changmin from Mother._

_That was all he cared about in that moment._

_Changmin was safe._

•

As Hyunjae finished his story, Changmin slipped his arms around Hyunjae’s waist, being careful to press against the bruises too much. Despite Changmin trying to be mindful, Hyunjae pulled the boy flush to his body, ignoring the protests from his skin. 

Hyunjae needed to feel kindness. 

He needed to feel gentleness. 

He needed to feel Changmin.

“I love you, Changmin.” Hyunjae whispered into Changmin’s hair. The boy in his arms tensed up at the confession. Hyunjae continued to speak before Changmin could say anything. 

“You don’t need to say it back. I just... needed to say it.” 

Changmin relaxed into Hyunjae’s arms once again. Hyunjae did the same. The two boys slumped against each other. As much as the bruises on Hyunjae’s skin protested the contact, the unblemished areas craved Changmin’s touch. 

That kind touch.

That gentle touch. 

That touch of the man Hyunjae loves.

**Author's Note:**

> To leave any requests, ask questions or be friends, follow my Twitter @holy_hyukjae and/or my Instagram @ultchangmin_


End file.
